1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to devices for supporting objects from a flexible, elongated article, and in particular, to a picture hanger.
2. Prior Art
Over the years patents have been issued for various frame picture hangers. Two problems, however, are typical of known picture hangers. First, picture hangers are typically stamped from sheet metal and one end is curved to form a U-shaped hook. The wire fastened to a picture frame is suspended from such hook. Because the edges of the U-shaped hook are sharp, the wire becomes frayed and is damaged with use.
Second, because of the U-shaped portion of the hook, there is a lot of play when the wire is placed in the hook. The wire tends to move in the bight of the U-shaped portion away from the wall causing a lever action on the anchor fastening the picture hanger to the wall. Because the anchor is usually a nail, the lever action loosens the nail causing the hanger to sag and sometimes to become loose.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,161,268 (Tuck) attempts to solve these problems by stamping out a narrow tongue from a backplate and rolling it out away from the backplate to form a curved wedge into which a frame wire will be placed. Furthermore, Tuck discloses the use of nails to secure the picture hanger to a wall.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 647,738, 992,203, 2,330,373, 2,334,700, 3,912,211 and 4,286,496, and U.S. Dsgn. Pat. No. Der. 42,970.